Hallucination
by Ilarianto
Summary: Inspired by a short story written by Edgar Allan Poe. Red and Lizzie imagined in a distant future together .After the FBI , after The Cabal . After sharing a life together on the run. This is dark ... do not read if you do not like dark stories!


Inspired by **a short story written by Edgar Allan Poe**

 **Red and Lizzie imagined in a distant future together .After the FBI , after The Cabal . After sharing a life together on the run.  
This story is dark ... do not read if you do not like dark stories!**

 **Hallucination**

If people had stopped to look at him they would have seen decay. He was an old man that was unraveling. Despite his condition he was still able to take care of himself to a certain extent, but he had lost the ability to walk properly a long time ago.

The only person he could count on was her . Lizzie .

She was the only family he had. She was always so impatient and unnaturally curious about him, about his state.  
He did not find it strange that in the last few days she had been kinder to him. It 'was not a shock to him that she had taken care of him all those recent years...

Although there was something strange about her. She had apparently become very nervous when she looked into his eyes. Every time she did ,seemed to have this subtle look of disgust on her face.

She had become dark, he knew, after all she'd been through, all she had witnessed.  
Red knew it, the inescapable fall of the angel.

He was perfectly aware of his hideous appearance but that couldn't be the reason that she was disgusted, she had always been dazzled by his persona. Sometimes he thought she did see him no more for who he was, but for what he had become .. a monster , the hideous fish .

It was during those days that some strange events started .

The first time he heard appalling noises outside his door : The premonition of an entity just lurking in the dark. His breathing was deep and abiding. It was like he was trying to sneak around outside his door. he was beginning to wonder if his house was haunted. His breath of blood was so terribly close that the old man could almost feel the cold, ruthless, decomposed breath on the back of his frozen neck . Although he did not show, he was terribly frightened.  
He had not told her about these events. .  
He was paranoid, really paranoid. He had tried to convince himself that these thoughts were the omen of death hiding beside his bed , just waiting for the time of his greatest downfall. He had never feared such a day, but now he could feel that the time would have come soon.  
One particular night was more disturbing than others . A chill fell over his room as if winter had already come. Outside the wind moaned. He heard a groan full of terrible pain. Darkness fell on the room with special precautions. It was as if it was trying to hide something he had yet to see. He flinched even more horrified with the sound of nails squealed against his window. He thought that it was the tree outside. That tree without leaves so his shadow always terrified his old mind. It had claws, terrible forms. It seemed to want to sink them into his wrinkled skin while dragging him away into the night.  
He tried to sleep when something woke him. It had been like a constant crunch . Suddenly he aroused with a jolt. His old heart jumped out of his chest hearing that noise . He knew that some entity was lurking outside the door, it was time to finally showed himself. His breathing was throbbing. He tried to calm himself unnecessarily. Now he could see a light piercing the door . An artificial light.

She was the only one in the house . She was the most reliable woman , the only family he had never had. She would not dare to lay an hand on him. That notion was inconceivable.  
The suspense was beginning to choke. He felt his heart pumping gradually faster and faster. he was starting to feel it inside his head. The blood pressure had gone up that he could burst. He felt drops of sweat falling on the back of his neck. He glimpsed the dark entity that wanted him to come. He was staying there motionless . Was this the end? _I just wanted to rest in peace._ _Please, whomever you are, come out and let me rest in peace_.

He was almost in tears at those thoughts. He could not express in words. Lips trembled ,dry for his breathing so hard. He felt every part of him freeze with fear. He was shaking, he was actually shivering. Someone had to stop this madness. He wanted this to end. _Take me and let me die in peace_.  
The door slammed open violently. it had opened with such strength that he would not be surprised if there was a hole in the wall. No source of light was in the room so he couldn't see the face of the attacker.  
A scream was followed by the intruder as he reached the side of his bed. He felt Himself falling under the weight of his mattress. He tried to grab him, but he could not move. How could he escape? his attacker would have surely caught him . The aged man was doomed, no matter how far he could force himself. He was sure at that point this was the end for him . He began to feel suffocated.  
He started to feel his heart beating more and more slow, so slow that he could barely hear it over. Heavy Breathing. the heart stop abruptly. The darkness had engulfed him completely, he could feel his last second of life slip away. He just wanted to tell her what he had left in his will, tell her how much he did love her all those years. He hoped she would not feel guilty for not being able to save him

 _Farewell my greatest love , the only one I can call family._ _I hope you'll remember me in your thoughts_

With the last glimpse of his eye was able to see a form behind him ... Her dark hair and blue eyes unmistakable characteristics.  
A deadly look on her face  
Hallucinations- he thought  
And he closed his eyes for the last time


End file.
